


Junkrat's Funeral

by MrThirst



Series: Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrThirst/pseuds/MrThirst
Summary: Lucio attends Junkrat's funeral. Roadhog is there.





	Junkrat's Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a drabble for someone else's funeral but the narrator ended up "remembering Junkrat's" and so I got distracted and wrote this instead. I had some other ideas on this so I might go back and write those later.  
> mrthirst@tumblr  
> Come jam with me about OVW

It was sunny and hot the day they wanted to lay him to rest. It wasn't the poetic rain Lucio had often read about when people in stories died too young. But Junkrat wasn't a poetic guy, and Lucio knew he'd be pissed if it rained on his parade. They'd only known each other ten years, but it felt like a lifetime. He had no business dying so soon...   
No one knew what to say to Roadhog. He'd been mute since he'd carried Junkrat's body to show Mercy. They'd spent years running together, and finally Junkrat could no longer outrun the irradiated poison that had infused with his blood.   
They were going to bury him in Africa: hot and open like his home in Oz, but clean and "completely unfucked" as he'd said once.   
The coffin was almost in the ground when Roadhog moved. He grabbed it from the pallbearers and carried it away by himself. The crowd gaped, baffled. Then Lucio followed.    
Roadhog carried Junkrat out into the empty expanse of the African plains. He pulled bombs from his jacket, some of the last Junkrat had made, and rigged the whole box. He didn't even clear the blast range before lighting them up.   
It was big, beautiful, and Lucio could practically hear Junkrat's wild laughter amidst the crackling fire that followed the initial blast.   
Roadhog's body was singed, but he still made no noise. One by one, those who had followed peeled off and returned to the base. Lucio stayed by Roadhog until the sun started to set. He put his hand on Hog's arm, squeezed him lightly, and said he was sorry. He said good night and returned to base as well.   
Roadhog did not return. He did not rejoin the others. He stayed in Africa, in a little house he had built on the burnt and blackened earth where Junkrat had left him. No one tried to move him. In all the times Lucio visited after, he never heard Roadhog speak.   
When he found Roadhog had died years later, Lucio torched the house without telling anyone. He watched the smoke furl upward, dark and bold against the endless blue backdrop of sky.   
Somewhere distant, he heard a wild cackling, greeted by a deep, thunderous laugh. Lucio smiled, left, and did not return.


End file.
